Imperator Vandal
Archwing = |-|Atmosphere = The Imperator Vandal is the Vandal form of the heavy machine Arch-gun, sporting a higher fire rate, magazine size, and faster ammo regeneration. Acquisition This weapon was awarded during the Operation: Eyes of Blight event for obtaining 15 (PC)/10 (PS4/XB1) Battle Points, complete with a free weapon slot and a pre-installed Orokin Catalyst. The blueprint and parts are now obtainable from the Balor Fomorian Invasion via Fomorian Sabotage. All the components can be traded. Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *High and damage – effective against shields and armor. *Archwing: **Good critical chance. *Atmosphere: **Very high critical chance. **High critical multiplier. **Decent status chance. *Good accuracy. *Fastest fire rate of all arch-guns, achieved after a spool-up period of 30 rounds. *Second largest magazine size of all arch-guns, behind . *Innate polarity. Disadvantages: *Tied with Imperator for the lowest base damage of all Archwing Guns. *Archwing: **Has linear damage falloff from 100% to ?% from 100m to 350m target distance (distances are affected by projectile flight speed). **Low status chance. *Atmosphere: **Sub-par ammo efficiency, generating medium-high cooldown for the Archgun Deployer for every second fired. Notes *Unlike its standard version, the Imperator Vandal has fire rate spool-up, allowing it to reach a maximum fire rate 50% higher than that of the . This makes the Imperator Vandal the third Event weapon to have an additional hidden feature over its original version, after and . *Though the Arsenal lists a fire rate of 16.67, this is the fire rate before spool-up. Once fully spooled after 30 rounds, the Imperator Vandal has a maximum fire rate of 25 rounds per second, 50% above its listed value. *Despite its shots being shown as slow and even having bullet drift, the Imperator is a hit-scan weapon, and will immediately hit the enemy within its reticle regardless of distance or the appearance of the bullets it fires. As a side-effect, the Imperator can be used to snipe targets at distances of 2,000 meters or more. However, take note that the Imperator's damage fall off weakens it when attempting to engage enemies from beyond 2,000 meters, to the point of dealing no damage per shot. Trivia *The Imperator Vandal is the first Vandal arch-gun weapon released. *The Imperator Vandal was leaked as an entry in a player's Profile under Equipment, along with the ,'' '' before it was revealed to be a reward for the Operation Eyes of Blight event. *The Imperator Vandal is the first event weapon that can be built using component parts. *In all future and existing blueprints and parts were made tradeable. Media ImperatorVandalCodex.png|Imperator Vandal in the Codex ImperatorVandalLeak.png|The Imperator Vandal as seen in the player's Profile. Captura.JPG|Imperator Vandal 230410_screenshots_2014-12-30_00002.jpg|Imperator Vandal WARFRAME - Imperator Vandal Builds and Synergies Patch History *Improved performance when using the Imperator Vandal in Railjack. *Removed the hit-scan tracers from Imperator Vandal as it's now a projectile weapon. *Fixed Imperator/Vandal not recharging correctly. *Fixed the Imperator Vandal not rendering properly as an Arch Gun when using certain Skins or no Skin. *Returned the Imperator Vandal Critical Chance to 15% and Status Chance to 10% in Archwing mode. *Shared Affinity gain now applies to Atmosphere Arch-Guns but only while equipped in the main hand. *Fixed not having a Arch-Gun equipped by default (if they own an Archwing primary weapon with the Gravimag installed) when changing Loadouts. *Fixed an issue where players with Arch-Guns in their loadout couldn't Wall Latch. *Fixed Chroma not playing Arch-Gun equip/charged fire animations. *Fixed the Imperator and Imperator Vandal reload sounds playing non-positional. *Changed the Arch-Gun Deployer cooldown timer to scale based on remaining Atmosphere Arch-Guns Ammo pool upon unequipping. *Removed unintentional ability to summon Arch-Gun in Melee Only Sorties. *Arch-Gun Ammo pool increased by 2x for all Arch-Guns in Atmosphere mode. *Arch-Gun Deployer cooldown has been reduced to 5 minutes instead of 10. *Fixed Clients not hearing the Atmosphere Arch-Gun equip sound. *Removed the dissolve FX when equipping your Atmosphere Arch-Gun. ‘ATMOSPHERE’ ARCH-GUN WEAPONS It’s time we equipped some serious floor firepower! All Arch-Guns can be used on the ground - or as we like to call it ‘Atmosphere’ - with the use of a ‘Gravimag’. Gravimag is obtained from Clan Research, or as a one-time reward from the Orb Heist Phase 3 Bounty, and can be installed on any Arch-Gun (with an Orokin Catalyst installed) via the Upgrade Arsenal - similar to installing a Catalyst. Comparable to the Archwing and K-Drive Launchers, a respective Gear item known as the Archweapon Deployer is required to activate your Atmosphere Arch-Gun. The Archweapon Deployer can be obtained by completing the Orb Heist Phase 3 Bounty. Atmosphere Arch-Gun General Changes: *Atmosphere Arch-Guns consume Ammo as opposed to unlimited Ammo/Battery in Archwing. Specifically new Heavy Ammo Drops which can be found from Corpus enemies in Orb Heist missions. Heavy Ammo Drops also reset the 10 minute cool-down when picked up, or replenish Ammo if needed. *Atmosphere Arch-Gun can be summoned in normal missions with the Archweapon Deployer, but once Ammo has been depleted there is a 10 minute cool-down until you can summon again. The intent here is to allow you moments of beefy damage output, and not become just another Primary/Secondary weapon. ﻿ All stat changes are for Atmosphere Arch-Gun mode, Mastery Rank changes are global: *Mastery Rank from 0 to 5. *Damage increased from 40 to 50. *Critical Chance increased from 10% to 28%. *Critical damage increased from 2x to 2.4x. *Status Chance increased from 5% to 12%. *Ammo Capacity set at 600. *Reload speed set at 2 seconds. *Changed Fire Rate from 16.67 base ramping up from 13.33 to 25 Fire Rate over 30 rounds to: 25 base rate ramping up from 13.33 over 30 rounds. Functionally exactly the same as before just the max Fire Rate is now shown in the Arsenal. *Introduced. }} See also * , the normal counterpart. de:Imperator Vandal es:Imperator Vándalo fr:Imperator Vandal ru:Император_Вандал Category:Vandal Category:Archwing Category:Archwing Weapons Category:Archwing Gun Category:Event Reward Category:Update 15 Category:Weapons Category:Tenno Category:Impact Damage Weapons